


Father, I have sinned

by little_frodo



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Anger, Angry Kissing, Church Sex, Confessions, Implied Relationships, Ivar (Vikings) is a Little Shit, Ivar wants some love, M/M, Sibling Incest, The Author Regrets Nothing, Ubbe is a pervert, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, implied Ubbe/Ivar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: Since Ragnar is angry with Ivar, the young boy is forced to regret his sins in the church.  Just a pitty that the bishop is an attractive man and Ivar gives a shit about going to hell.





	Father, I have sinned

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: english is NOT my native language, so it is not easy for me to write how I want it. I love to play with languages, so I hope there are not too many mistakes that interrupt you maybe. :D I hope you enjoy this, I am not sure when or if I will update this... I just had this in mind. If you want to let me know how you like it. :) Have fun!

Ivar never was the person who went to church or prayed for the lord or god, or whatever there was behind these damn clouds and the minds of these dumb people. But since his father wanted him to regret his sins, Ivar saw no other way than doing what his father wanted.

 

 

“ _You have to go. You made many, many mistakes throughout the last times and I am not willing to look after these anymore. You will go or you get house arrest.”, Ragnar had said with his most pissed off voice; Ivar had rolled his eyes, but when Ragnar had hissed on him, he nodded._

 

“ _Alright, Dad. But I fucking...”_

 

“ _Don't you dare...!”_

 

 

And now he was here, at this horrible house that smelled terrible like old people and incense.

 

Disgusting- and dumb shit, who the fuck cared what there was after death?

 

Ivar for himself believed that he came to hell anyways, if he believed in it or not. His father was not wrong – he had done terrible things, and he was only one step away from being kicked out of school. The last “mistake”, how Ragnar called these things, was that Ivar had punched a girl and pulled her hair so bad he had strings of these curls in his hands afterwards.

 

But it was her fault, he thought and angrily bit his lip while watching the big cross at the end of the church – she called me a cripple.

 

“What can I do for you?” a deep voice suddenly said next to Ivar, and Ivar twitched a bit. He hadn't heard any noise.

 

When he looked at the tall man who was standing next to him, he inhaled deeply for a moment. He was a handsome man; raven black hair, a same colored beard that looked perfect for that beautiful face – and the same, deep blue eyes that Ivar had.

 

The man smiled a bit; he was wearing a priests gown and seemed to have enough time to let Ivar breath hard before he shyly smiled.

 

“I have sinned, I need somebody to take my confession.” he said; his blue eyes were scanning the tall man with huge interest. He seemed to be at his end-thirties, and Ivar licked his lips slowly. A full-grown, attractive man. Exactly what he liked.

 

“Well, if you want to I can do this. Just follow me to the confessional.”, the tall man said softly and calm, and Ivar smiled a bit.

 

When the man turned around to one of the corners of the church, Ivar took his crutch and stumbled after him; since he took a bit of his inner strength, he was able to walk quite normal with his crutch, without pulling his legs too much after like it was a lot of times.

 

The bishop seemed to have no problem with this; he waited patiently for Ivar, until the young boy was climbing into the small room where only a chair had place. After the curtain was closed, the bishop took the place next to him; the thin wooden wall separated them, but Ivar saw the contours of the bishops figure through the wooden grid.

 

After a while, when Ivar was seated well on the chair, the bishop started to speak slowly.

 

“What do you want to confess?”

 

Ivar breathed in slowly and smiled. The voice of the man was raising goosebumps over his body, and despite the fact that he needed to tell his awkward sins, Ivar began feeling pleasure running through his body. This was an exciting situation, kind of; being locked up in this thing with a man of god who was so attractive that Ivar had problems remembering why he was here.

 

He needed to do something.

 

“Forgive me, father, but I have sinned. I am not a good person always, and my dad is really angry with me... I... See, it's not easy for me at school. People sometimes laugh about me, telling me words that hurt me. I get angry at this... so many times.”, Ivar said softly and leaned his head back against the wooden wall. It was hot in here.

 

“Well, sometimes people do things that hurt us.”, the bishop said, and Ivar slightly looked over to him.

 

“There was this girl, father. I punched her in the face and pulled her hair 'cause she was calling me a cripple. It made me angry, so I had no other chance than acting like this. She did not stop. So I took her by the shoulders and...”

 

“I do not want to know how you did it. You should regret this action deeply... Hurting people like this is a sin. If you beg for forgiveness, god will forgive you. But make sure to not hurt people again like this.” The bishop's voice changed a bit; the softness was fading slowly, but Ivar only grinned about this.

 

Oh, it was making him mad, he felt it. Even through these walls - that should be there to hide emotions, not to empower them.

 

“I will. And I have another thing I want to tell you, father.” Ivar gritted his teeth, smiling deeply. His stomach was full of pleasure, full of fire.

 

“Tell me, son.” Still a mad undertone in his voice. Ivar was going crazy on this. He wanted this man, right here, right now. Was it a sin? Hopefully.

 

“I desire a man that I cannot have.” Ivar let the words flow, feeling the strange feelings that they left inside the bishop; the bishop sank down a bit in his chair, and Ivar heard him breathing through the nose.

 

“Desire is nothing bad, not always. But the love between... well, you are quite young for these things.”

 

“I am, but that doesn't mean I cannot have it. I can be a very bad boy, you know... I want things. I want these feelings. I remember the first time I had sex with a man, it was...”

 

Ivar stopped when the bishop interrupted him.

 

“I don't think you should do these things. You should regret what you have done, nothing more, and be thankful for what god gave you. But you should not anger him like this.”

 

Ivar closed his eyes shortly, running his hands down his body. He was shivering lightly, and the angry words from the bishop made him hard and wanting. He gasped softly, knowing the bishop tried to hide his gaze. But he felt it. And he felt the growing heat between them.

 

“Bishop, I need help my crutches. I don't think I can stand up like this. I feel weak...”, Ivar whispered, and he knew that the bishop wasn't able to reject this. No one was able to reject a cripple.

 

So the bishop stood up from his chair and opened the curtain on his side, before he went to Ivar's side; he opened the curtain slowly, the blue eyes looking at Ivar with fire. He was hiding it well, but Ivar was able to feel the desire he had brought out.

 

When the bishop was standing right in front of him, Ivar bit his lip and looked up to the tall man, eyes burning with want and pleasure.

 

“Can I know your name, father?” he claimed, reaching for the bishop's arm. The bishop grabbed him, and when Ivar was on his feet and stood well on splint and crutch, he looked down to Ivar.

 

God, these eyes.

 

“My name is Bishop Heahmund.”

 

Ivar swallowed, allowing his fingers to clench the gown of the bishop harder while he watched him with growing lust.

 

“I am Ivar Lothbrok.”

 

“A rare name. I know your father well, Ivar. You should go home now.” There was something in the bishop's voice that made iVar feeling these goosebumps again, all over his body, and despite the fact that the bishop took his hands off Ivar, the young man still had his fingers wrapped in the gown.

 

“Ivar....”

 

“I want you. I can see it in your eyes that you want me too....”, Ivar said harsh, and before the bishop could say another word or tell him to regret again, Ivar was pulling him close rough and kissed him hard.

 

There was heat everywhere; Ivar could feel it in his bones, even running through his useless legs; he was getting dizzy, and when he lost a bit of his balance the bishop grabbed him hard by the collar and pulled him into another hectic, keen kiss that left Ivar moaning softly against those lips.

 

A sudden noise divided them; they were both panting quietly, and Ivar touched his own lips with his finger tips; it felt like the kiss was still there, burning down his entire body.

 

“You should go now.” the bishop said, and before Ivar could say another word or even run after him, the bishop left him alone in the small box.

 

Ivar gasped softly, closing his eyes shut.

 

 

“ _We have to stop with this. You are not at the age to do such things.”_

 

“ _But Ubbe, if I feel these things then it cannot be wrong. You told me that...”_

 

“ _Shhh.” Ubbe pulled him close, and Ivar pressed his head against the warm hollow between Ubbe's neck and shoulder; the skin smelled so familiar there that Ivar couldn't resist but press his lips onto the heated skin._

 

“ _We go to hell, don't we?”, he whispered, but Ubbe did not answer. He only tugged Ivar's hair and pulled him back, looking at his brother._

 

“ _Maybe.”_

 

 

The crutch made heavy noises when Ivar left the church, using them to ground his growing anger; knowing that he had to talk with his older brother. Again.

 

 


End file.
